


Querido John

by Devilish_Kitty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_Kitty/pseuds/Devilish_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pensó que existía una mejor manera de decir adiós, pero hacerlo era más dificil de lo que alguna vez imagino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido John

**Author's Note:**

> Es uno de los primeros trabajos de Sherlock que hago, espero que no este tan mal.

El papel estaba frente a él y tenía la pluma lista en la mano, pero no sabía qué era lo que iba a escribir, no sabía si explicarlo o  como decirlo, por primera vez en su vida Sherlock Holmes no sabía qué hacer.

El plan de Moriarty estaba funcionando a la perfección, estaba escondido y la policía lo buscaba, había abandonado el 221 B sin saber cuándo iba a regresar, incluso llego a pensar que John  dudaba de que fuera real, pero su fiel compañero estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo y a defenderlo hasta el final.

La única manera de alejar a John fue engañándolo, un mensaje fue todo lo que hizo falta, la Señora Hudson estaba en “peligro” y el fiel y leal John no podía hacer caso omiso al hecho. Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta del laboratorio le dolió pensar que tal vez esa era la última vez que lo vería pero había otra cosa de la que si estaba seguro, Moriarty no iba a descansar hasta verlo muerto, eso no iba a ser un gran problema, a pesar de lo que la mayor parte del mundo creía a esas alturas, no era un fraude y sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, ya tenía todo planeado para saltar desde el techo del hospital, Molly definitivamente había sido de gran ayuda.

Tenía que despedirse de alguna forma, tenía que dejar a todos, especialmente a John, de que estaba realmente muerto. En esos momentos maldijo al Doctor por haberse hecho una parte esencial de su vida.

Después de pensar un segundo más tomo la pluma con un poco más de seguridad, se acomodo un su asiento y comenzó a escribir:

_“Querido John:_

_Si, has leído bien, querido. Nunca, hasta este momento, te he expresado el aprecio que tengo por ti, nunca tendré la oportunidad de decírtelo a la cara pero estoy seguro de que, de una forma u otra, lo sabes._

_Esta no es una nota cualquiera, la gente suele hacer notas cuando están a punto de morir, este es mi caso y tengo que decírtelo, es cierto, soy un fraude. Moriarty no existe._

_Sé que es una sorpresa para ti y agradezco que trataras de defenderme durante esta tiempo, pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira.”_

Tomo el papel y lo hizo pedazos, despedirse de su amigo era más difícil de lo que alguna vez imagino. Podía llamarlo su amigo ahora y era lo que más agradecía. Se acerco al bote de basura y tiro los restos de la carta inconclusa, dejo la pluma en el mismo lugar en el que Molly la había tomado y se sentó de nuevo a esperar.

Un mensaje que llamaba por él no tardo en llegar “Estoy esperando… JM” Sherlock guardo su teléfono celular de vuelta en el bolsillo de su saco, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió al techo del hospital.  


End file.
